An advertiser that is interested in posting advertisements on web pages has three basic options. The advertiser can: (1) arrange to display other web sites' advertisements in exchange for them displaying its advertisements; (2) pay publisher sites to post its advertisements; and (3) pay an organization, such as a advertisement network, to post the advertisement on a number of publisher sites. Each of these options is limited in one way or another, including price, distribution, and effectiveness.